Harmony and Dissolution
by Zabe
Summary: An American girl moves to Tokyo. Haruka connects the new girl to the new evil that has appeared. (Sorry I\'m bad at summaries! I don\'t want to give the story away!) !!Important Author note posted!! R/R!
1. Mysterious Girl

Harmony and Dissolution

Harmony and Dissolution

by Elizabeth Walker

This book is based on the manga and anime, Sailor Moon. This book (novel, whatever) would pick up right after the S season. I've used all the Japanese names, so if you don't know them, I will tell you. Usagi (Serena), Ami (Amy), Rei (Raye), Makoto (Lita), Minako (Mina), Setsuna (Trista), Hotaru (Hotaru), Haruka (Amara), Michiru (Michelle), Mamoru (Darien), Umino (Melvin), Sakurada (Miss Haruna), and Unazuki (Lizzy). The main part of the story takes place in Tokyo, where everyone speaks Japanese. However, since I don't know Japanese, the text is in English, but the people are really speaking Japanese. To help understand the text better, I used italics and bold lettering. Whenever there is text in italics, the character is thinking, or speaking in their mind. Whenever you see bolded text, the character is speaking English. You won't see bold text until you get farther into the story. Be sure to REVIEW it. I want ALL comments, good or bad!!

Chapter One

Mysterious Girl

"Class...Class! Please take your seats! Thank you!" Miss Sakurada was starting another typical day of class. Usagi, who is usually late, was already at her desk...sleeping. "Please give me your attention class. That means you too Usagi."

"Huh? Wha? I didn't eat that last piece of chocolate cake Mom, honest!"

The class laughed as Miss Sakurada rolled her eyes. "Usagi, this is a Junior High, not a Preschool. We don't take naps in the middle of class. Now get up." Usagi slowly pulled herself up from her comfortable spot and leaned her head back, still half asleep. "Will everyone please take everything off your desk and place it on the floor. All you will need is a pencil. No talking after I hand out the History test. Remember, this test will count toward thirty percent of your final grade, so take your time." The class groaned as Miss Sakurada passed out the test. "You may begin."

_Goodness! Why did she have to make this test so hard? And why does it have to be worth thirty percent of our final grade!?Usagi thought. She then grinned deviously, leaning over toward Umino and whispered, "Psst...Umino. What's the answer to number two?"_

"Usagi! I'm not going to let you cheat on this very important test! That's wrong!" Umino whispered. 

"Either way I'm going to get the question wrong anyway. ... Please?"

"No!"

_Gah! Why does he have to be such a goody-goodie?Usagi turned back to the test, struggling to answer the questions. One after another, kids in the class turned in their tests to Miss Sakurada. After two hours had passed, Usagi, being the last person in the classroom, finished the ten-question history test._

"Here you are Miss Sakurada!" Usagi threw the test on the desk and started toward the door.

"Wait a minute Usagi! Get back here!" Usagi stopped in her tracks, slowly walking back to Miss Sakurada's desk. "Oh Usagi, what are we going to with you? You knew this test was going to count toward thirty percent of your grade. Did you even attempt to study?"

"Yes Miss Sakurada! I swear I did! You could go ask– "

Just at that moment, the door started to open. A young lady, not much older than Usagi, walked into the room, looking around curiously. Her slightly below-shoulder red hair swept across her face, complimenting her baby blue eyes. She was tall, but only a few inches taller than Usagi. She tugged down on her dark blue tank slightly and gently brushed her khaki pants.Usagi gazed in awe at the stranger, wondering who she could be. There was something mystifying about her.

"Excuse me," the girl said sweetly, "Is this the high school?"

"No," Miss Sakurada replied. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, umm…could you please tell me where the high school is? I just moved here and I don't know where everything is yet. I saw this building thinking it was the high school but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh! Miss Sakurada! I know where the high school is," cried Usagi. "I could show her the way."

"Oh I'm sure you could, Usagi, but we were discussing–"

Usagi grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out of the room before Miss Sakurada could finish what she was saying.

* * * * * * * * 

Usagi and the mysterious girl walked silently down the street toward the high school. Usagi glanced at her, trying to figure out who she was and why she moved to Tokyo. Her Japanese didn't sound very fluent and smooth."So..." Usagi started slowly.

The girl looked over at Usagi. "Yes?"

"Where are you from? You have a slight accent, so I am guessing that you aren't from Japan."

"I moved from California."

"Yeah, Carifonia," Usagi nodded, trying to look smart. "...Umm..." she said softly, "Where is that at?"

"Oh, It's a state in America...you know...the United States of –"

"Oooh! Wow! I never met anyone from the US before. Well, I have, but I didn't talk to them much."

The girl giggled. "You seem like a nice young lady."Usagi blushed a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Brooke Ki."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you."

"And you as well." Brooke nodded and smiled. 

"I hope you don't find this personal or anything, but how old are you?"

"I'm turning sixteen on Saturday."

"Oh wow! Maybe I could throw you a party! I have some really nice friends that I'm sure you would love to meet."

"I don't want to put you to any trouble," Brooke said politely. "I mean, we just met and all."

"No trouble at all! It'll be fun! How about Saturday around noon? I'll meet you at the junior high since you already know where that is." Usagi and Brooke came up upon the high school. They stopped, turning towards each other.

Brooke smiled. "Sure. Hey, thanks for showing me to the high school. I didn't know that people around here would be so nice to a stranger."

                Usagi returned the smile. "No problem! I actually enjoyed it!" 

A convertible car drove up to the curb close by to where Brooke and Usagi were standing. The driver had short, blond hair, and was wearing the usual male Mugen Gakuen High School uniform. The passenger had longer, aquamarine colored hair that was about as long as Brooke's. She was wearing the usual female uniform. They both got out of the car; the blond leaned against the car with her arms cross, looking over at the two girls while girl with aquamarine hair walked over to greet them. 

"Hey Haruka and Michiru!" Usagi shouted.

"Hey Usagi, who's your friend?" asked the girl with aquamarine hair.

"Michiru, I'd like you to meet Brooke. She just moved from Car...Cari--"

Brooke giggled. "California."

Michiru smiled. "What brings you to Tokyo?"

"My dad transferred here with his job." 

The blond, who was none other than Haruka, looked at Brooke with her sharp glare. She walked over to Michiru, leaning in close to whisper into her ear. "She has something mysterious about her. I don't know if we could trust her."

"We just met her, how could you know for sure?" Michiru returned.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something," Brooke walked over to Michiru and Haruka, "but do you go to this high school too?" 

"Yes we do." Haruka replied coldly. 

Brooke gave her a strange look. "Oh...I was just gonna...never mind." She turned her head away, embarrassed.

"Do you want us to show you around the school?" Michiru spoke up. Haruka looked at her in surprise. Brooke looked up, smiling.

"Yes! I would greatly appreciate it! I would look around myself but I'm afraid I would get lost and I don't speak Japanese very well."

"I think you're doing a great job," Usagi said. "Oh my goodness!" She screeched. "I was supposed to meet Mamo-chan at the arcade thirty minutes ago! I have to hurry! Nice meeting you Brooke! See ya around, and don't forget about Saturday!"

"Bye!" Brooke waved while Usagi ran back the other direction. 

"What about Saturday?" Haruka questioned, the coldness still in her voice.

Again Brooke looked at her strangely. "It's my birthday and Usagi offered to throw me a party with her friends so that I could meet some people."

"Haruka, we need to get to the concert hall so I can practice for Saturday night's concert." Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. 

"That's right. Hey, sorry to leave you like this but we really need to go."

"Nice meeting you Brooke." Michiru smiled. They two older girls walked back over to the car. Haruka helped Michiru into the car. Then she walked to the driver's side of the car, got in, initiated the car, and speed off. Brooke watched them, wondering what she did to upset them.

* * *

Author Note:

Oh, by the way, the pronunciation for Brooke's last name is K-I...it rhymes with Tie....heh. Anyway, tell me what you think so far! 


	2. Presents and Cake

Konnichiwa minna

Konnichiwa minna-chan. How's it going? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention earlier that I don't have permission to use Usagi et al in my story so if the companies that own them wanted to, they could sue me. But then again I'm mentioning that I don't own them so why would they want to? I mean, its not like I'm claiming them as my own. *imagination bubble appears* _They're mine! They're ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA ::clings to all the characters::: MUAHAHAHA! _*Imagination bubble pops* ahem...anyway, yeah. The people I DO own however, are Brooke Ki and others to come. I think I've babbled long enough... 

* * *

Chapter Two

Presents and Cake

Brooke stood by the junior high, wondering what was taking Usagi so long. She looked at her watch...11:53 AM. She sighed gently, looking around for any sign of her. Finally she saw her running from across the street.

"He...he...Hey!" Usagi stopped in front of Brooke, out of breath and holding her stomach. "Ss...sorry I'm...late."

Brooke smiled. "It's Okay. I was enjoying the fresh air. Where are your friends?"

"They are setting up the party at the park. Come on! Let's go!" Usagi took hold on Brooke's wrist, leading her to the park.

* * * * * 

Usagi led Brooke over a large, green hill, where beyond it Usagi spotting Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Hotaru, and Chibi Usa. Brooke was looking around the park and at all the other people, not noticing the party. She looked around the beautiful scenery; the birds were chirping a soft melody, squirrels roamed the ground trying to find whatever food they could find. Brooke also noticed the large amount of people in the park. There were couples on picnics, kids playing baseball with each other, a guy playing Frisbee with a young child. Brooke watched the guy playing Frisbee with interest. From what she could see, he was rather handsome, yet he was pretty far away to know for sure. She saw the parents of the child run up, grabbing the child and walking away. _Aww, how sad, _Brooke thought. 

"Tada! Here's our birthday girl!" Usagi gave Brooke a small push into the group of people. Brooke looked at all of them, then around at the party setting. She blushed slightly.

"I'm not use to so much attention," she said bashfully. 

A girl with long hair that was as black as a crow's feather walked over to Brooke. "So you're Brooke? Nice to meet you! I'm Hino Rei. That is Mizuno Ami, and that's Kino Makoto, and she's Aino Minako..." The other four girls waved, greeting Brooke with a kind smile. "And over there, the smaller girl is Chibi Usa, and that other girl is Hotaru." Brooke smiled kindly at everyone.

Usagi grabbed onto a tall, young man with dark hair. "This is Chiba Mamoru. My dream hunk!"

"Usagi!" He shook his head at Usagi then smiled at Brooke. "Nice to meet you Brooke."

"Likewise," Brooke said, still blushing.

Rei pulled Brooke aside from everyone. "I'm sorry you met Usagi first. She's such a klutz and a meatball head. She eats and sleeps too much and --"

"I heard that Rei!" Usagi screeched. She ran over to Rei and pulled her hair.

"Hey! Stop!" Rei pulled Usagi's hair. 

"Not again..." Mamoru shook his head. 

"You two must be really close." Brooke giggled.

The two stopped fighting for half a second to turn to Brooke. "Why would anyone want to be close to a pig like Usagi?" Rei said snobbishly.

"Who would want to be close to a snob like Rei?" Usagi made a face at Rei, which caused them to start fighting again.

Two little girls ran over to Brooke. One had shoulder-length black hair, while the other had pink hair that was pulled back into two short odango on her head. "Hi!" They said in unison.

"Hello." Brooke gave the two young girls a gentle smile.

"You're pretty," the pink-haired girl said, "unlike Usagi."

"Chibi Usa! You little brat!" Usagi ran over to her, pinning her to the ground. All the girls came over to try to break them up. Brooke laughed, looking around once again.

"You guys got all this for me?" gasped Brooke. Tons of presents were spread across a picnic table. Blankets lied on the ground with three baskets of food on them. A huge chocolate cake also lied on the table.

Usagi looked up. "Of course! How else would we greet a new friend on her birthday?"

"None of my friends have ever done anything like this for me before. You guys hardly know me and you would do all this for me?" Brooke turned her gaze from person to person.

"Friends are important in our lives," Ami said. "We want to cherish them as much as we can, even if we don't know them very well."

"Yeah, this is a great way to get to know you!" Minako said.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Usagi jumped up. "Let's do the presents now! Then we can eat cake afterwards!"

"Not a bad idea Usagi, but can you ever get food out of your head?" Rei commented.

"Rei! I'm gonna--" Usagi rushed towards Rei but Mamoru stepped in the way.

"Let's keep the fighting until after presents and cake, all right?" Mamoru said gently.

"...Fine..." Rei and Usagi said together.

The girls walked over to the blanket and sat down. Brooke sat in the center while the girls and Mamoru sat around her. They handed her the presents one by one.

*** * *

"...Umm...What's this?" Brooke asked, holding a wooden contraption that had two wheels bounded together with a small lever.

"It's a sock washer." Usagi grabbed the contraption to try to explain it to Brooke. "See, you place your sock right here, then turn this thing right here and –"

"Uhh...thank...you?" Brooke said uneasily, trying not to hurt Usagi's feelings.

"See, I told you it was a stupid gift, Usagi!" Chibi Usa laughed.

"Grr...why you little!"

"Girls! Please! Remember what I said!" Mamoru tried to stop them. The two continued their fight anyway. Rei ignored the two and gave Brooke the present from her. 

"Here Brooke. It's a good luck charm. You wear it around your wrist and it will bring you good luck." 

Brooke smiled, speaking loudly so everyone could hear her, "Thank you everyone for the presents. They were all lovely and…interesting." Everyone smiled and cheered. "Now who's up for cake?"

Usagi jumped up. "ME! I AM!" Everyone laughed. 

Makoto handed everyone a piece of cake. "Enjoy everyone! I made it myself, so I hope you like it."

"Mmm…Makoto, you seriously made this?" Brooke said after she took the first bite. "This is the best cake I've ever tasted!" Brooke went on engulfing the cake.

"Thanks! I don't think I'm that good though." Makoto blushed slightly. 

"Sure you are!" Usagi replied. "And anyone who thinks you aren't must be crazy!"

"Thanks Usagi. I can always count on you for cheering me up." Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her. 

Brooke stood up. "Here everyone, give me your napkins. I'll throw them away for you."

"Oh no, we'll get it," Minako said, "I mean, after all, it is your birthday,".

"No no no, I want to. This has been a birthday dream of mine...to throw away napkins! Please don't ruin my dream!" Brooke winked. Everyone laughed.

"Well...okay, if it makes you happy," Rei said.

"It most certainly does!" Brooke took everyone's napkins, walking away from the party scene. She walked over to a trashcan, disposing the napkins. The wind started to pick up, causing Brooke's good luck charm that she received from Rei to blow off her wrist. _Ah! Stupid wind. Brooke was chasing after it when she knocked into someone, completely leveling him. She tripped over him and fell on the ground also. The charm continued to fly away. Brooke reached her arm up trying to grab the charm, but it was gone. Brooke placed her head back on the ground. _

"Oww..." a muffled voice said from behind her. The person slowly got to his feet, holding onto his arm. He walked over to Brooke, looking down at her. Brooke looked up.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Brooke's face turned red from embarrassment. The stranger helped her to her feet.

"It's okay. It's not everyday that a pretty girl knocks me flat on the ground and breaks my arm," the stranger said. 

"I'm sorry." Brooke tried to explain while she was dusting herself off. "I was trying to get my charm that was flying away and –" 

"I said it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Brooke finished brushing herself off then looked up. She gasped, taking a step back. It was the guy she saw earlier that was trying to play Frisbee with a little kid. She couldn't believe how handsome he was! He looked about eighteen years old; his hair was as dark as the night's sky; his eyes were a deep brown, wonderful to gaze into. He was tall...very tall for that matter. He continued to hold onto his muscular arm.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry...I usually have that effect on girls," the stranger snickered. 

"Oh no, it's not that. I mean...sorry for what I did to your arm. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You have a little dirt on your cheek." He gently brushed the dirt off her cheek. She gazes into his eyes; they are almost hypnotizing her.

"Thanks. I –"

"Brooke! Where are you! Come back to the party and have some fun!" Usagi shouted. 

Brooke jumped slightly at the sound of her name. She looked around, coming back into reality. She glanced back at the tall young man. "I'm sorry, I have to go." 

"Wait!" She ran off before he could stop her. "Brooke...now that's not a common name around here. I wonder –" He watched her as she ran back to the party.


	3. Caretaker of the Universe

Chapter THREE

Chapter THREE! Okay, anyway, I have a little statement I must tell you. In this chapter, we meet Sailor Chaos, the soldier of the universe. I realized after I wrote this that there already is a Sailor Chaos in the Stars season. When I think of Chaos in the Stars season (manga and anime alike), I see Sailor Chaos as a being, not an actual person. In order for her to try to rule the universe, she had to take on a body. MY Sailor Chaos, however, is an actual Senshi fighting for truth and justice for the Universe. We all know, or at least most of us know, that all the Sailor Senshi, no matter where they are from, are good, or were good and then turned evil. Sailor Chaos in the manga/anime was just plain evil. Soo, if you have a problem with Sailor Chaos being used as a character in this story, then email me and tell me to change the name, perhaps suggest a Senshi name for me to use that would fit the character. To find out more about Chaos from the anime/mange, go here: [http://animemanga.net/tomb/pg13.html.][1] Here is a list of registered Sailor names: [http://www.geocities.com/sebastian_tiger/thelist.html][2]

I was looking through some books of mythology, and I found something that could support my idea. According to the "Tomb of the Little Known Senshi" ([http://animemanga.net/tomb/][3]), they stated that "Sailor Chaos was the last starseed to be born of the Galaxy Cauldron." According to Greek and Roman mythology, there was a god called Chaos. "The most ancient of all beings, the original universal force and thus the ancestor of all the gods" (Macrone, 222). So you see, Sailor Chaos in this story is based off of the Greek/Roman myth of the most ancient of all ancients. 

Disclaimer: Usagi, Mamoru, et al, were not created by me nor do I own them (darn!). I do, however, own Brooke Ki, MY version of Sailor Chaos, Jason Waver, and others who pop up in the story. Ohhh...and to those who like Rap music...I'm sorry. (You'll understand later). 

Chapter Three

Caretaker of the Universe 

Michiru was practicing backstage for the big concert. Haruka sat contently with her arms cross and eyes closed, deep in thought of the abstruse girl while still listening to Michiru play the violin beautifully. 

"There's something about that girl that I don't like." Haruka said at last.

"What girl?" Michiru asked as she continued to play.

"That Brooke girl we met the other day. There's something about her, something I can't put my finger on."

"Don't worry about it Haruka. You shouldn't jump to conclusions already, we just met the girl."

"Michiru." Haruka stood up, placing a hand on Michiru's shoulder. Michiru stopped playing, turning to meet Haruka's eyes. "She could be dangerous. We just got done destroying the evil in the galaxy, I'm thinking she could make it return. She –"

"Miss Kaiou Michiru," a man interrupted, "it's time. Please get ready."

Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's cheek. "We'll continue this conversation later. For right now, I want you to relax and enjoy the concert." Haruka nodded. Michiru walked to the curtain, looking out in the crowd. Haruka came up behind her, placing her arms around her waist. 

"Oh look Haruka, the girls are out in the audience. Why don't you go sit down by them?" Haruka looked into the audience, seeing the group of girls, Mamoru, and Brooke. "This will be a perfect time to get to know Brooke."

"Miss Kaiou, please take your place on stage," the man said again.

Michiru nodded to the man. She turned back to Haruka. "I must go. I'll see you after the concert." She placed a warm kiss on Haruka's cheek, and then walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered loudly as Michiru began to play. Haruka watched behind stage for a few minutes then went down to the audience, sitting herself by the girls.

"Hey Haruka!" Usagi said loudly.

"Shhh fish brain! We're trying to listen to the concert!" Rei whispered.

"Why you!" Haruka grabbed Usagi's hand before she could grab hold on Rei's hair.

"Calm down. What are you guys doing here?"

"We brought Brooke to see Michiru play." Usagi whispered. Haruka looked over at Brooke. She was very involved with the concert and Michiru's song. "Hey Brooke, you remember Haruka, right? ... Brooke?" Brooke sat there, listening carefully to Michiru's beautiful violin. "Brooke, snap out of it!" Usagi's tapped on Brooke's shoulder. She jumped from being started.

"Ahh!" Brooke screamed. 

"Shh!" Other people from the audience turned to look at Brooke. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Geeze, you're really into this, aren't you Brooke?" Usagi asked.

Brooke nodded. "I absolutely love classical music. And Michiru plays it so well." She turned to Haruka. "How long has she been playing?"

"Since as long as I could remember. I first met her at a concert where she was playing. I –" She stopped herself. _Why am I telling her all this? Haruka thought._

* * * * * 

Michiru looked up from her playing, looking into the audience for the girls. _I feel something evil here. The sea is roaring. Haruka was right after all. An evil has returned._

* * * * *

Rei looked up with an alarmed look on her face. 

"What is it Rei?" Usagi questioned.

"Something evil has returned." Rei said quietly. Haruka's ears perked up as she listened to Rei speak. "I can feel it. It's not that far away. I never felt such a large power before."

"Shh…" Haruka warned. "We don't want Brooke to hear." She glanced over at Brooke, narrowing her eyes. _I knew it! I knew that girl brought something evil when she came here._

"Usagi, come with me." Haruka stood up and walked to the back of the concert hall. Usagi followed.

"What is it Haruka?"

"You must stay away from Brooke. She's dangerous. You can't trust her."

"What makes you think that? I mean we just met her. We don't know for sure if –"

"Trust me. I suggest you leave with your friends and take Brooke home. After that, do not talk to her."

"I don't understand."

"Just do it Usagi!" Haruka hissed. 

Usagi nodded still confused on why Haruka thinks Brooke would be evil. She returned to her seat, whispering what Haruka has just told her to the others. They all nodded.

"Umm, Brooke?" Usagi began. 

"Yeah?" She turned her gaze from the stage to Usagi.

"We need to go. I'm sorry that we have to leave in the middle of the concert but something very important came up."

"Oh, that's okay." Brooke gathered her stuff together, sighing as she does. "Let's go."

The girls got up from their seats and began toward the door. Brooke slowly walked up the aisle, trying to figure out what 'important' thing came up. Suddenly, someone grabbed onto Brooke's wrist. She stopped, turning to see whom it was.

"Oh goodness!" Brooke said softly in surprise. "You're that guy that I knocked down earlier today."

The young man smiled. "Correct. Now why are you leaving in the middle of the concert?"

"Something came up," Brooke replied. "I need to go." Brooke started to walk away, but he still had help of her wrist. "Could you please let go of my wrist?"

"Not until you tell me your name," the young man said.

"Why would I tell a complete stranger my name?"

"Well my name is Jason Waver."

"That sounds like an American name."

"That's because it is. I'm from Nevada."

"Seriously? I'm from California."

"You still haven't told me your name, miss."

Brooke looked up toward the exit, seeing that the others have already left.

"I must go now! My friend's are waiting for me."

"Your name?"

"Brooke Ki." 

Jason finally let go of her arm, watching Brooke as she ran out of the concert hall. 

"Brooke Ki…" he repeated softly to himself. 

* * * * * 

"What took you so long Brooke!?" Usagi and all the others were waiting outside for her.

"Some guy wouldn't let me go."

"Ohh, a guy, eh?" Usagi giggled. "Looks like I'm going to have to play _Love Doctor!"_

"Usagi!" Rei whispered into her ear. "Don't you remember what Haruka just said?"

"Oh come on Rei! Lighten up! I'm sure that Brooke isn't –"

"Isn't what?" Brooke looked at Usagi in confusion.

Rei walked over to Brooke and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to anything Usagi says. Sometimes I think her odango hair is her brain, and if that's the case –"

"Rei! Why do you have to be so mean to me!?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a fish brain, I wouldn't have to be mean to you!"

Brooke laughed. "You two are funny."

* * * * * 

Everyone walked towards Brooke's house, talking loudly with each other about school, shopping, food, music, and boyfriends. 

"Classical music is soooo boring!" Usagi said.

"How can you say that? Have you ever tried listening to it?" Rei said coldly.

"Of course I have! I'm more into JPop though! It has such a better beat to it!"

"Well I'd have to agree with Brooke," said Ami. "Classical music is very beautiful and soothing."

"Thank you Ami." Brooke giggled. "But I think JPop is good too. I like all kinds of music. Except for maybe rap."

"Rap?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, it's this really stupid type of music in America," Brooke answered. "I don't think anyone over here would like it."

"I think I've heard some before," Minako said brightly. "I really liked it!"

Brooke gave Minako a strange look. "If...you say so." Everyone laughed.

Usagi turned the corner, stopping dead in her tracks. She watched in horror as a monster that was stealing a man's energy. The creature was six feet tall. It looked like a woman, but it had purple skin, red hair, and was wearing something like looked like a pair of dice on her head. Her outfit was white armor; her weapon was also a pair of dice. Usagi stopped everyone before they turned the rest of the corner. 

"Hey, what's going on Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Umm, we need to go the other way." Usagi said uneasily, trying to tell everyone about the monster indirectly so she wouldn't make Brooke panic.

"But my house is that way," Brooke pointed around the corner.

Rei understood what Usagi was trying to do. She could feel the evil presence nearby. "Hey Brooke, could you stay here for a minute? We forgot that we have one more present we need to give to you and we want it to be a surprise."

"What present?" Minako said.

Rei narrowed her eyes on Minako. "That present that was very big and takes a lot of ENERGY to get."

"What are you –" Rei grabbed Minako and shoved her around the corner.

"THAT present!" Rei said.

"Ohh! Yeah, Brooke, you stay here, we'll be back in a minute." Minako smiled at her.

The five girls ran around the corner to become face to face with the monster.

"Let's transform girls!" Usagi shouted.

"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Moon stepped up. "Stop right there! I won't let you go around stealing people's energy!"

"And who do you think you are?" the monster asked.

"I am Sailor Moon! I fight for love and justice! And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

"That's old news, Sailor Moon," the monster commented. "I know who you are and you wont be able to destroy me."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon looked at the creature dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? How do you know who I am?"

"You were the one who destroyed Queen Metalia a couple years back. You did a very poor job and she's back, stronger than ever. You won't be able to beat her this time."

"Queen Metalia is back?" Sailor Mars gasped. "But that's not possible!"

"Let's get rid of this monster Venus!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Right!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The monster jumped back, avoiding the attacks.

"Let me try!" Mars said. She stepped up in front of the monster. "You're going to be burnt toast!"

"Oh know, whatever will I do?" the monster mocked.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Once again, the monster jumped through the air, doing a somersault kick on Mars. Mars flew back into a tree.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The monster was able to avoid that attack also. "Now it's my turn." The monster grinned. "ROLL DICE ATTACK!" Instantly, large pairs of dice came shooting out from her arms, trapping each soldier in a dice cube.

"I'm stuck!" Sailor Moon shouted.

* * * * * 

Brooke waited alone for ten minutes. _Where could they be? I don't think it would have taken this long to get a present. __I know this is rude, but I'm getting tired and I'm going to go home. _

Brooke turned the corner to see the monster and the five trapped Sailor Soldiers. _I knew it! Brooke thought. __I knew the evil would come back! I must destroy it before it tries to take over the universe again._

Brooke ran back around the corner, looking around to make sure no one was around. She reached into her pocket and grabbed out a small, crystal orb, about the size of her palm. She held it into the air with one hand, shouting,"CHAOS ENRAPTURE POWER MAKE-UP!" A silvery light rose from the ground, surrounding her. Instantly, she was no longer Brooke. She was now wearing a Sailor Soldier suit. She had knee-high gold boots, and a gold colored skirt. Her bows were a shiny silver color. She had on elbow high white gloves trimmed with gold. In her hand, she had a large, golden staff with an orb, like the one she used to transform with, ornamented at the top. She ran around the corner, carrying her orb staff that was as tall as her, or maybe even taller. She watched for a second, seeing the energy being sucked out of Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers. 

"Stop evil creature!" Sailor Chaos shouted. The monster and all the Sailor Soldiers looked over toward her.

"Another one?" the monster groaned. All the other soldiers were as surprised as the monster.

"Who are you?" Venus asked.

"As Caretaker of the universe, I will not allow you and your kind to bring it into destruction! I am Sailor Chaos! Soldier of harmony and dissolution: I bring order to chaos; chaos to order."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do? Hit me with that pathetic staff of yours?" The monster laughed hysterically.

"Just watch!" Sailor Chaos shouted. She pointed her orb staff towards the monster. "CHAOS DEVASTATION ORB!" Her hands that were around the staff glowed a bright, white light; the orb began to shine with the same light. Suddenly, the light turned into a beam that came out of the orb, hitting the monster in the stomach. Instantly, the monster was no more. The dice cubes that trapped the soldier disappeared. 

Sailor Chaos fell to her knees. She struggled to keep from passing out. She breathed heavily, sweat pouring down her face. She stood to her feet, but she had to use a tree nearby to hold her up. Sailor Moon and the other soldiers ran over to her.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Chaos stood up straight, brushing herself off. "I'm fine," she said grimly. She looked over to the man who was lying on the ground. She ran over to him kneeling down next to him. "We need to give him some energy or else he won't make it," Sailor Chaos shouted.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Sailor Chaos stood up. "I need a volunteer."

"For what?" Jupiter said in confusion.

"We need to give this man some energy. Now who wants to donate some?"

"How are we supposed to give it to him?" Venus question.

"Easy." Sailor Chaos pointed her orb staff at Sailor Moon.

"What are you doing –?" Sailor Moon stood there.

"CHAOS ENERGY ORB!" A beam of light came out of Sailor Moon and into the orb. Sailor Moon passed out into Sailor Mars' arms.

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. "What are you doing!?"

Sailor Chaos walked back over to the fallen man. She pointed the orb staff toward him. "CHAOS HEALING ORB!" Another beam of light went into the man's body. The man started to groan. Sailor Chaos turned to the girls.

"Don't worry about your friend. I took only a small amount of her energy. She should have it all back by tomorrow morning. This man, on the other hand, will need a couple days of rest before he is fully restored. You should turn him into the hospital."

Sailor Jupiter walked up to Sailor Chaos and took hold of her shirt. "I don't know what your problem is but we won't let you steal people's energy to heal others." 

Sailor Chaos brushed Jupiter off her. "Well if I hadn't stole your friend's energy this man would have been dead. I saved his life, and yours for that matter."

"That's still no excuse for stealing Sailor Moon's energy. If you wanted to give that man energy, you should have used your own."

"I used MY own energy to defeat the monster! I would have killed myself if I gave that man my energy! Your friend seem like she had enough energy to spare. She didn't even bother to try and attack the monster. What kind of Sailor Soldier is she if she doesn't even help!"

"She's the strongest soldier there is! She could –"

"You must be mistaken," Sailor Chaos said calmly. "I am the strongest soldier in the universe."

"You're crazy!" Venus said.

"Afraid not." Sailor Chaos said. "And if you have any sense in you, you will stay away from me."

"Why?" Mercury asked.

Sailor Chaos looked over the group. "I don't have time to explain to you. I'm leaving." 

Before anyone could object, Sailor Chaos was gone.

"Come on guys, we need to get Usagi home and we need to get that man into the hospital." Mars placed Sailor Moon over her shoulder, and Jupiter picked up the man and placed him on her shoulder. Together the Soldiers began to walk toward the hospital.

* * * * *

"I wonder where she came from." Sailor Neptune said to Uranus as they were sitting in a tree. They had seen the whole thing.

"I don't know, but we are going to have to find out," Uranus replied.

"She kind of sounded like us when we first met the other soldiers."

"Yeah, but we didn't steal energy from them." 

* * *

Alright loverly people, if you want to read more you have to **REVIEW**. Good or bad, I don't care. I wanna know how I'm doing, and if no one bothers reading this story, why should I bother posting the rest of it? Soo, get reviewing if you wanna read more!

   [1]: http://animemanga.net/tomb/pg13.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/sebastian_tiger/thelist.html
   [3]: http://animemanga.net/tomb/



	4. Discussion

Wee

Wee, chapter four is short. Hrm, there's not much to say for this chapter. Remember to give ** reviews** and such. All flames or compliments are welcome. :D 

Boring Disclaimer: I did not get permission to use any of the characters from the anime/manga Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I own all original characters contained in this fanfic, which include Brooke, MY version of Sailor Chaos, Jason, etc, etc. 

Chapter Four

Discussion

Queen Metalia looked up to the surrounding people and creatures. "I think we could use this Sailor Chaos to our advantage."

"How could we possibly do that?" somebody in the audience questioned.

"She is a very powerful soldier indeed. She can use her orb staff to steal energy from others. We need to turn her to our side. She can gather an enormous amount of energy in a small amount of time. I need a lot of energy before I can take over the universe. Sailor Chaos is our key to success. Who wishes to attempt to change Sailor Chaos to come to the Dark Kingdom? Those who succeed will earn their place next to me."

A tall man with long, white hair, blue eyes, and a handsome, familiar face stepped up.

"Kunzite, you wish to take on this mission?"

"Yes, my queen." Kunzite bowed to Queen Metalia.

"Here's what you must do..."

* * * * * 

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis, Chibi Usa, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka all were gathered at Rei's temple, discussing what had happened the night before.

"We shouldn't trust Sailor Chaos," Haruka was telling everyone. "She's not a person we can rely on. You saw how she took Usagi's energy. If she could do that so easily, she must be from the Dark Kingdom."

"We don't know for sure," Usagi said. 

"Why are you defending her Usagi?" Rei asked. "She stole your energy! What if she took it all?"

"She only did it to save that innocent man Rei. If she hadn't done it, then what do you think we could have done to restore his energy?"

"I don't know, but she just took your energy without asking." Minako said. 

"She won't get away for what she did to you," Makoto said angrily.

"You guys, look..." Usagi tried to explain, "I'm fine now, aren't I? Just forget about it. I think what she did was the right thing. She was right in choosing me to take energy from. You guys wouldn't have made it if she had taken your energy. And lets face it she did save all of us. We owe her our thanks for saving our lives. I'm sure that man really appreciates what she did for him."

"Usagi, you are too kind and pure hearted." Michiru smiled gently.

"Now," Usagi grinned brightly, "who's up for a chocolate shake at the café?"

"Afraid we can't make it, Usagi." Michiru explained. "I have to practice for another concert plus I have a lot of errands to run."

"I have to help Michiru pick out a dress her next performance," Haruka smiled at Michiru.

"Hotaru and I already made plans to go to the park. Sorry Usagi." Chibi Usa and Hotaru ran off toward the park.

"Well girls, I guess it's just us five once again." Usagi smiled at everyone.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starved!" Minako said.

"Me too." Rei and Makoto said in unison.

"I have to study for my test tomorrow." Ami said.

"Aww come on Ami! A few hours of not studying aren't going to kill you!" Usagi said.

"And it wouldn't kill you to study either, Usagi." Rei snapped.

"Lay off, will you Rei? Let's just go and get something to eat!"


	5. Late

This has got to be one of my favorite chapters

This has got to be one of my favorite chapters. Teehee! But my most favorite is coming up soon. It's so cute! If you've gotten this far, then you're just a cool dude/dudette! *sobs* Thank you for sticking with me thus far! More is to come!! Don't forget to** review ** it when you've finished or else you won't get more! You want romance? It begins in this chapter. ;D 

Blah boring Disclaimer: Usagi and gang were created by the wonderful and beautiful Naoko Takeuchi. (Gotta love that gal!). Brooke, MY Sailor Chaos, and Jason were created by me. Okay, enough said!

Chapter Five

Late

Brooke was sitting alone in a booth at the café slurping on a chocolate shake, daydreaming about Jason. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako walked in, seeing Brooke sitting by herself. They decide to sit by her despite the previous warning Haruka had told them.

"Hey Brooke!" Usagi greeted her.

Brooke was still in her daydream. Staring off into nothingness, she returned the greeting. "Hello."

"Whatcha doing?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing." Brooke replied blankly as she stirred the straw in her drink.

"Hey waiter! Get me a double cheeseburger with a large order of fries and a large shake. Plus I want a piece of double decker chocolate cake!"

"Usagi! Are you going to be able to afford that?" Minako asked.

"Mamo-chan said he was going to meet us here."

"Usagi, eating all that food isn't good for your health." Ami said. "Plus you shouldn't be relying on Mamoru for money. If you want all that food you should buy it yourself."

"Ami! If I had a job I would pay for things! But until then I'm counting on Mamo-chan."

"Well as soon as you get a job, you're going to have to pay Mamoru back for everything he bought you! And I'll make sure of that!" Rei snickered.

"I'd like to see you try Rei!"

"Oh, you'll see." Rei winked.

Brooke continued to slurp on her chocolate shake.

"Earth to Brooke. Are you alive? Over!" Minako said jokingly.

"Huh?" Brooke finally broke out of her daydream.

"'Bout time you came back to reality." Usagi nudged Brooke. "I know what you were doing! You were daydreaming! I could see it in your eyes."

"Of course you would know Usagi because you do it nonstop!" Rei frowned.

Usagi leaned close to Brooke. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh...nothing important." Brooke blushed slightly.

"It was about a guy, wasn't it?"

"Well..."

"I knew it!" Usagi shouted. The whole café looked up at her. She lowered in her seat, whispering, "So, what's his name?"

Brooke fell back into her daydream. "Jason."

"Never heard of him," Makoto said.

"What kind of name is Jason?" Minako crinkled her nose.

"It's an American name, like mine." A twinkle came to Brooke's eyes. The five girls looked at Brooke's expression. They giggled softly.

"We could try to set you two up," Rei suggested.

"Yeah! It would be fun!" Usagi agreed.

Brooke jerked out of her daydream. "Oh no, I don't want to trouble you with such silly nonsense. I just think he's kawaii, that's all."

"This won't give us any trouble," Rei grinned. "We've done this plenty of times before."

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty good at it."

"How come you guys never tried to set me up with anyone?" Minako asked.

"You never asked!" Rei exclaimed.

"Hmph." Minako sat back in her chair.

"Well...it would be nice to go on just one date with him." Brooke put an elbow on the table, tilting her head she rested it in the palm of her hand.

"Great! But just one problem…" Rei said.

"What's that?" Brooke lifted her head.

"We don't know who he is or what he looks like."

"Oh...well –"

Just then, Jason walked through the door of the café. He combed back his jet black hair while his deep brown eyes searched around the room. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. 

"Oh my..." Brooke hid her face behind a menu.

"What? What?" Usagi looked around the café.

"That's Jason," Brooke whispered.

"Where? Where?" Usagi continued to look frantically around the room.

"He just came in through the door."

All the girls in the booth turned to look at Jason.

"Oh my goodness! You were right Brooke! He is kawaii!" Minako said loudly.

Jason glanced in the direction of where the girls were sitting when he heard Brooke's name. 

"Minako! Not so loud! He'll here you!" Brooke slid down in her seat, still covering her face with the menu.

Jason slowly walked toward their table, looking around still.

"It's now or never," Rei said to Brooke. "Do you want us to set you two up or not?"

"No! Yes! Umm...I don't know!" Brooke slid even further down in her seat. "Can I just hide under the table for a while?"

"NO!" The five girls shouted. Everyone, including Jason, looked over at the table. He walked over to the table.

"Do any of you girls know a girl name Brooke Ki?"

Brooke slid further down but Minako grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

"Is this the girl you're looking for?" Minako giggled. Brooke cheeks turned bright red.

"That's the one!" Jason smiled. He gazed at Brooke, who had her head turned the other way.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Rei exclaimed. "Make yourself comfortable."

Minako scooted over, pulling Brooke with her. Jason sat down next to Brooke. Unazuki came to the table with Usagi's orders.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Usagi grinned brightly at the sight of food. "Hey Unazuki! How are you doing today?" 

"I'm doing good, but your order is hurting my arms!"

Unazuki placed the food in front of Usagi, who began to inhale it as soon as it was placed onto the table. Brooke and Jason stared at Usagi in disbelief.

"Don't mind her," Rei said. "She _always eats like that! She's such a pig!"_

"Hey!" Usagi said with a mouth full of food. She ignored Rei's comment and continued eating. Brooke took one of Usagi's fries and ate it.

"Help yourself Brooke and Jason!" Usagi continued to engulf her food.

"Umm, no thank you." Jason said as a flabbergasted look came over him. _How did she know my name? _

Makoto leaned over the table to whisper to Minako. "He looks like my old boyfriend."

"You think every guy that walks by looks like your old boyfriend."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's –"

"Girls! Stop fighting! I'm trying to study for tomorrow's quiz!" Ami said as she looked up from her book.

Usagi finished sat back satisfied. She burped loudly.

"Usagi! Mind your manners!" Rei said in disgust.

"Sorry!" Usagi giggled.

Brooke sat there uncomfortably. She gazed at Jason from the corner of her eye. _Gosh, he sure is handsome. Probably has a girlfriend._

"So...what's your name?" Rei asked, trying to pretend that they hadn't been talking to him. Brooke sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jason Waver. And you lovely ladies are?" All the girls blushed. 

"Well, I'm Aino Minako."

"And I'm Kino Makoto!"

Ami raised her head from her book. "Mizuno Ami."

Rei reached out her hand. "I'm Hino Rei."

Usagi pushed Rei out of the way. "My name is Tsukino Usagi!" She batted her eyes at him. "Such an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," Jason said, flattered. Mamoru entered the café.

"Hey Usagi, look who finally came! It's your BOYFRIEND Mamoru!" Rei said loudly. "Hey Mamoru! We're over here! Come sit with us!"

Usagi growled. "Thanks Rei." Rei grinned. 

Mamoru walked over to their table, pulling up a chair to sit in. "Hey girls. Who's this?"

"Chiba Mamoru, meet Jason Waver." Usagi said. "Jason Waver, Chiba Mamoru." The two men shook hands. 

"Hmm…Jason Waver, eh?" Mamoru pondered. "You're not around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from the United States."

"Oh, the same place Brooke is from. That's amazing that I have met two Americans in the same week."

"Not a common thing I take it." Jason said.

"Not exactly." Mamoru replied. "So what made you decide to come to Tokyo?"

"I decided I wanted to go to college overseas." Jason replied. 

Brooke sat there silently listening to the two men talk. She couldn't get over how handsome Jason was. She stared dreamily into his eyes as he talked to Mamoru. 

Minako poked Brooke on the shoulder. "Hey, don't stare or else you'll make it obvious you like him," she whispered. Instantly, Brooke shook herself out of her stare. 

"He didn't notice, did he?" Brooke asked in alarm.

"I don't think he did." Minako replied.

"So," Mamoru continued. "How did you meet up with the gang?"

"Well..." Jason said, looking at Brooke. "This young girl ran into me in the park and fractured my arm, to tell you the truth."

Brooke blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was trying to get my charm that Rei gave me for my birthday and –"

"You're birthday?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it was last Saturday." Brooke looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"Well, Brooke Ki, may I ask you to dinner this Friday night as a belated birthday gift?" Jason smiled.

"Well I –" She looked to the other girls, who were all nodding there heads, grinning. She turned back to Jason. "I guess so."

"Great!" Jason said. "I need to get to class. I guess I'll see you on Friday at the Moonlight Restaurant at seven?"

"Sure," Brooke said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"See ya! Nice to meet you all!" Jason rose from the table, walking out of the café.

Usagi jumped up and down in her seat. "Yay! Brooke you got a date with the guy you like!"

"Congratulations Brooke." Rei said cheerfully.

"Yeah Brooke, you're having better luck with guys than I have ever had!" Minako give Brooke a pat on the back.

Brooke sat back in her seat. _I can't believe he would ask me__ out! __Hopefully this won't be the only time. Brooke grinned at the thought._

* * * * *

"You guys!" Brooke shouted. "I don't know what to wear!"

The five girls were all over at Brooke's house trying to figure out the perfect dress to wear for her date that night.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked, sorting through her dresses with Minako at her side.

Ami looked at her watch. "It's 6:21 P.M."

"Oh no!" Brooke stopped, turning to everyone. "I don't have anything to wear! I'm going to be late!"

"Don't worry!" Usagi said calmly. All the girls looked at her questionably. "Tada!" She pulled out a beautiful silver satin dress from a bag she had hidden behind her back.

"Usagi! Where did you get that dress?" Minako gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

"I have my ways," Usagi winked at Brooke. "Here, try it on!" She threw the dress over to Brooke. She took the dress and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she came out.

"So what do you think?" Brooke said as she spun in a circle for them to see. Her hair was neatly pulled back with a few strands hanging down over her eyes. The silver spaghetti strapped dress fell elegantly to the floor. The front was cut low and her back was exposed. She wore gloves and a scarf that matched the dress. The gloves were long and went up to her elbow. The scarf was wrapped around her neck in a way where the ends fell down in the back. 

"It's gorgeous!" Minako eyes widened.

"You look so beautiful in it, Brooke." Ami commented.

"I can't believe how good it looks." Makoto said.

"Usagi? How could you afford such a thing?" Rei asked.

Usagi leaned in close. "I didn't get it actually. I was walking down the street this afternoon after we left the café when I ran into Jason. He told me to give it to Brooke."

Rei looked at Usagi in amazement. "Wow, he has really good taste in fashion."

* * * * *

Brooke stood outside of the Moonlight Restaurant looking around for Jason. Haruka and Michiru pulled up in their car by the restaurant. Haruka was wearing a jet-black suit while Michiru was wearing a beautiful, long, sparkly blue dress. Haruka got out of the car and came to Michiru's side; she opened the door for her and held out which Michiru took and stepped out of the car. Haruka gave the keys to a valet, whispering something into his ear. Haruka offered Michiru her arm, and which she gladly accepted it. Haruka escorted her toward the door of the restaurant.

"Why hello Brooke," Michiru greeted her with a warm smile. "Wow! That's a pretty dress. What's the special occasion?"

"A belated birthday dinner with a guy I met a few days ago."

"Oh, that's nice of him. Have fun on your date." Michiru turned back to Haruka and continued into the building. 

_Maybe we were supposed to meet inside? Brooke thought. She continued to look around outside for any sign of Jason. After five minutes of waiting outside, she decided to go inside and wait because it was getting too cold outside for her. She walked inside, looking around the restaurant hoping she might see him._

"Name?" asked the receptionist.

"Err...umm...Waver."

"One minute please." She looked through the list. "Jason Waver? A table for two?"

"Yeah, that's it. Do you know if he is here yet?"

"No," the receptionist said. "He would have signed in if he was here."

"Oh." Brooke thought for a minute. "Could I sit at the table he reserved and wait for him there?"

"Sure Miss. May I take your name down?"

"Brooke Ki."

"All right. Saori, please escort this lady to table 12."

A tall man with long white hair and blues eyes stepped out of a door nearby. He offered Brooke his arm, which she took held of and followed him to the table. He pulled out her chair gentlemen-like and she placed her self in the chair, smiling warmly at the waiter as he pushed her chair in a little. 

"Thank you."_ He looks familiar somehow. What is this peculiar presence I feel?_

"No problem miss." Saori said. He stood next to the table, gazing down at her. "Is there anything I could get you?"

"No thanks." She smiled again. Saori walked away from the table.

_They sure do have a lot of handsome men around here. I'm glad I was able to snatch one of them...maybe. Brooke sat quietly at the table, looking around at all the other couples. She looked down at her watch...8:23 P.M. __Where could he be? Maybe he forgot about me. And I thought I was going to be late..._

Saori  came back to the table a few minutes later. "How are you doing, Miss?"

"All right."

"Is there anything I could get for you while you wait for your date?"

"Umm...just a glass of water will be fine, thank you."

"Yes Miss." Saori turned and walked away.

Brooke looked at her watch again. 8:45 P.M. She sighed deeply, placing her head down on the table. _Maybe he was just trying to mess with my head; trying to make me think he likes me. Saori returned with the glass of water, gently placing it down by her head._

"Are you okay Miss?"

She lifted her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just making sure Miss." Saori walked away.

_I wonder if he does that to all of his customers. Brooke thought as she watched him leave.__ He sure is nice._

* * * * *

Saori walked into a secluded room. He leaned himself against a wall, smiling deviously. _This is working out perfectly. She doesn't suspect a thing. Suddenly, his receptionist outfit turned into a different outfit the generals wear at the Dark Kingdom. __But what on earth am I doing? Kunzite thought. __I can't forget my mission. I must make Sailor Chaos appear. He looked through the window on the door over to Brooke. __Maybe if I tried to steal her energy she will appear…_

* * * * *_ _

Brooke sat back in her seat glancing at her watch. _Five till nine. She sighed. __If he's not here at nine I'm leaving. She looked around the room once again. She saw Haruka and Michiru sitting in a corner booth, holding hands. __Oh how I wish I had someone to do that with. I'm sure it's never going to happen though. _

Kunzite, who had changed back into a waiter's outfit, returned to the table once again. This time he sat down in the other chair across from Brooke. "I'm on break and since you were sitting here all alone, I though I would make a visit."

"That's nice of you." Brooke replied, "but you don't have to. I was just going to leave in five minutes anyway."

"Did you come alone on purpose?" Kunzite asked.

"Actually, I was supposed to meet someone here but he still hasn't shown up."

Kunzite took a hold of Brooke's hand, squeezing it tightly. She looked at him with a strange expression of confusion on her face. Instantly, she began to feel weak. _What's going on? Why am I losing energy?_"What are you doing?" Brooke asked in a shaky voice as she tried to pull her hand away.

Kunzite grinned at her. 

* * * * *

Michiru turned her gaze away from Haruka to look around the place. "I feel something evil not too far away from where we are," she said quietly.

"I feel it also." Haruka looked over at Brooke. "Do you think it's her?"

"No…it's not. It's the man she's with; I can feel her getting weaker. He's stealing her energy! Haruka, I think he's from the Dark Kingdom!"

"Let's find out."

* * * * *

Jason ran into the restaurant out of breath. He walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Name please."

"Jason Waver."

"There's a lady here waiting for you at table 12."

"Thanks." Jason walked through the restaurant. He turned the corner to see Kunzite holding Brooke's hands.

"Please stop. Let go of my hand" Brooke tried to pull her hands away, but Kunzite had a firm grip on her wrists.

"What's wrong?" Kunzite snickered. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Just let me go!" Brooke said loudly. The whole restaurant looked over at her. Jason ran over, forcing Brooke's hands away from Kunzite. "Jason! I'm so glad you finally made it!" She clung to him. Jason gently pushed her behind him to protect her from Kunzite's reach.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jason demanded.

"None of your business." Kunzite said haughtily in return.

* * * * *

Haruka and Michiru looked over at the fight. "This could get ugly." Michiru whispered.

"He is from the Dark Kingdom." Haruka gazed into Michiru's eyes. "We must take this fight outside before he tries to steal everyone's energy." The two women got up out of their seats. 

* * * * *

Jason grabbed onto the collar of Kunzite's shirt. "Stay away from Brooke!" he shouted. Jason raised his arm, getting ready to punch Kunzite, when Haruka grabbed it, stopping him. 

"You should take Brooke out of here," she said. "She looks like she's too weak to stand on her own. Go take her home, I'll handle this." Jason looked down at Brooke. Her eyes were close and she was breathing heavily. Her skin was pale and she was pouring out sweat. Jason looked back up at Haruka and nodded, as he picked up Brooke and made his way out of the restaurant with her in his arms.

Haruka turned to Kunzite. "I don't know what you're up to but it better stop right now."

Kunzite laughed. "Stupid, stupid humans. And what are you going to do about it?" In a flash, Kunzite turned from a restaurant waiter to one of the Dark Kingdom's generals. "Dishwasher! Come forth!" He shouted. Out of the kitchen door came a monster that looked like a dishwasher. "Take everyone's energy at once!"

Michiru ran over to Haruka. "We must transform at once!"

* * * * *

Jason was carrying Brooke back towards her house. He looked down at her. _If only I were there earlier, this never would have happened. Oh Brooke, I know that I don't know you very well but I really want to know everything about you. In a way, I feel that I already know a lot about you. You are so mysterious…what are you hiding? _

Brooke opened her eyes in alarm. She could feel the danger that was at the restaurant. She looked up at Jason, saying weakly in a soft voice, "Jason, please put me down."

"No, you're too weak right now."

"Please Jason! You have to put me down!" Brooke looked at him with her worried eyes. He couldn't resist. He placed Brooke gently on the ground. 

_What could be so important? Jason wondered. Brooke stood for a second, but nearly fell over. Jason caught here before she fell. "I told you, you are too weak. Let me take you home so you can rest."_

Brooke shook her head. "No Jason. There's something I have to do. Our lives are at risk."

"What are you talking about?" Jason looked at Brooke, seeing the worried look still in her eyes.

* * * * *

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

Michiru and Haruka were now Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. They came up face to face with Dishwasher. 

"We won't allow you to continue on with your evil ways!" Neptune shouted.

"We shall destroy you here and now." Uranus shouted.

Kunzite laughed. "Dishwasher! Destroy them both!"

"DISHWASHER RINSE!" A stream of soapy water came from Dishwasher's arms. Neptune and Uranus barely managed to jump away in time.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Dishwasher took a direct hit, but their attack was unsuccessful. 

"We need to call the other soldiers for some back up!" Neptune suggested.

* * * * *

Usagi and Luna were in Usagi's room, talking about Sailor Chaos.

"She seems dangerous Usagi." Luna said. "We should take Haruka's advice and stay away from her."

"Doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Usagi cried.

"No, not really." Luna said.

"Usagi? Usagi come in!" Neptune shouted.

Usagi picked up her special communicator watch. "What is it Michiru?"

"Uranus and I need some help down at the Moonlight Restaurant STAT!" The transmission was cut off.

"Isn't that where Brooke was going on her date?" Luna asked.

"That's right! Better call the others," Usagi said.

* * * * *

Brooke turned to go back to the restaurant. Jason grabbed onto her wrist to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the restaurant. Everyone there has their lives at stake."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain! I must go."

"What do you think you can do?" 

Brooke stopped. She turned around and looked into Jason's eyes. "Please…don't go back there." She slid her wrist out of his grasp and ran off.

"Brooke wait!" Jason ran after her.

*** * *

The Sailor Soldiers ran into the Moonlight Restaurant, ready and prepared for a fight. As they glanced around trying to figure out where exactly the fight was, they saw Sailor Neptune jump to where they were stranding, trying to avoid an attack by Dishwasher. All the soldiers looked over at the monster, then at Sailor Uranus, who was preparing for an attack. 

"WORLD SHAKING!" Again the attack was ineffective. 

"Is that all you got?" Dishwasher laughed.

Neptune walked over to Uranus. "She's too strong."

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice! I fight for love, and I fight for justice. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Nice introduction, but is that all you got?"

Kunzite appeared. "So we meet again, Sailor Moon."

"Kunzite!" the five inner senshi gasped.

"I thought we killed you," Mars said.

"Afraid you're wrong," Kunzite laughed. "Did you think that you would actually be able to get rid of us so easily?"

"You know this guy?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said, "we killed him and Queen Metalia about a year back. We thought we saw the last of them."

"You pathetic humans. We came back before, and we can do it again. No matter how hard you try, you wont ever be able to get rid of Queen Metalia." Kunzite laughed. "Dishwasher! Dispose of them!"

"Yes Sir." Dishwasher said. "This will be fun."

"Get ready soldiers," Venus said.

"DISHWASHER LIQUID SOAP!" Gallons of dish-soap came squirting out of Dishwasher's arms toward Sailor Moon. 

"Watch out!" Neptune pushed Sailor Moon out of the way of the steam of soap and got completely covered in it.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"SPARKLY WIDE PRESSURE!"

"LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Even with the four powers combine, the attacks still didn't work against the monster. Kunzite laughed. "You are no match for the Dark Kingdom!"

"Let me try!" Sailor Moon stepped up.

* * * * *

"Brooke! Wait!" Jason still chased after her. _Where did she go? She can't run that fast with such low energy._

Sailor Chaos looked down from a tree she was sitting in, watching Jason as he ran by. _I must hurry to the restaurant before he gets there! She jumped down from the tree, taking a shortcut through the bushes to the restaurant._

* * * * *

Sailor Moon held up the purity chalice over her head. "MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE-UP!" Sailor Moon was now Super Sailor Moon. "You're gonna be Moon dust!" She shouted at the monster.

"Oh I'm scared." Dishwasher snickered.

"MOON RAINBOW HEART ATTACK!" A series of hearts came out of Super Sailor Moon's scepter. The attack bounced off the monster and came back at Super Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Uranus and Mars pushed her out of the way of the attack. 

"AHH!" 

"UGH!"

Super Sailor Moon's reflected attack hit Mars and Uranus.

"Mars! Uranus!" Super Sailor Moon shouted. "No!"

Sailor Chaos watched the attack. She shook her head in pity. "Leave it to me!" Sailor Chaos walked into the room with her orb staff in her hand.

"Sailor Chaos!" Jupiter stared at her with narrow eyes. "We don't need your help here!"

"I thought you said Sailor Moon was the strongest soldier? I guess you were wrong." Sailor Chaos mocked.

_She finally showed up! Kunzite thought. __Now my plan can work. "So you showed up at last, Sailor Chaos." Kunzite said calmly. _

"You were expecting me?" Sailor Chaos coolly said. _I recognize his face…he was that waiter! He is from the Dark Kingdom! I must kill…wait, no. I must find the headquarters of the Dark Kingdom first before I destroy him. _

"I have important things to discuss with you. Dishwasher! Capture her!" Kunzite commanded. Dishwasher ran towards Sailor Chaos. Sailor Chaos jumped through the air, landing behind the monster. She aimed her staff at Dishwasher's back.

"CHAOS DEVASTATION ORB!" A bright beam of light came out of the orb on top of the staff, striking Dishwasher in the back. Dishwasher dissolved in the bright light. Sailor Chaos fell to her knees, her back against a wall. She sat on the ground taking in large breaths. The attack used up a lot of her precious energy. Kunzite walked over to the fallen Sailor Soldier.

"You're coming with me." Kunzite smiled.

Sailor Moon ran between Kunzite and Sailor Chaos. "She's going nowhere." She stated strongly.

"Move out of my way. I'm not here for you, I'm here for her." Kunzite shoved Sailor Moon out of the way. He bent down by Sailor Chaos and reached for her when a rose flew out of nowhere, cutting his hand. Kunzite pulled his hand back, rubbing it. 

"Leave that girl alone." Tuxedo Kamen showed up. "Energy is precious and is required to live in this world. I will not allow you to steal energy from innocent people."

"Tuxedo Kamen! You came!" Sailor Moon stared dreamily at her prince. 

"I don't have time for this!" Kunzite disappeared.

Sailor Chaos sat against the wall, holding on her chest as she took in deep breaths. _So…weak... need…energy. Sailor Chaos looked around for someone or something to give her energy. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen kneeled by her. _

Sailor Moon put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Sailor Chaos looked at Sailor Moon with her pale, sweaty face. "Need…energy."

"You need some rest," Tuxedo Kamen said softly.

"Sailor Moon," Uranus said. "Don't help her. Remember what she did to you last time." Sailor Chaos slowly turned her head to Uranus. She narrowed her eyes on her. She picked up her staff and pointed it at her.

Sailor Moon pushed the staff down. "Please don't."

Sailor Chaos turned to meet Sailor Moon's gaze. She tried to get to her feet but was unable to. Sailor Moon took one arm around her shoulder and helped hold Sailor Chaos up. Sailor Chaos took her arm off from around Sailor Moon's shoulder. She used her staff to support her balance. 

"Thanks." She slowly started out of the restaurant.

"Uhh…" Sailor Moon watched as Sailor Chaos exited. 

"Well that was strange," Venus turned to the others.

* * *

In case you don't know ANY Japanese at all, kawaii means cute. ;D This is as far as I'm going to post for awhile, unless I get lots and lots of **REVIEWS**. I wanna make sure that people actually want to read more. **I won't pose the next chapter until I get 6 more reviews from six DIFFERENT people**. No reviews, no story. It's that simple.


	6. Stumbling

Chapter Six

I'm finally getting around to posting chapter six. I decided that I'm going to post all of my story on the net because I know I have no chance of it being published. I decided that I'm going to write another fanfic instead, and possibly have that published. I don't know what it's going to be about yet or anything like that, but I really want to get published somehow. What do you think? Am I good enough to get published? Eh, probably not. But I'm working on my writing skills! Okay? 

When I get some more reviews, like two or something, then I'll post the next chapter. But remember, you have to **review**. ;D ~Kakyuu Hime 

I forgot to mention earlier that I have a picture of MY Sailor Chaos and Brooke. I don't have one of Jason yet (grr), and I'm hoping I could get that soon. The one of Sailor Chaos was NOT made by me, but someone made if specifically for me. Brooke was made by me using a certain program. 

Disclaimer: Usagi & co. © Naoko Takeuchi (and others). Brooke, MY Sailor Chaos, Jason, etc to come, © ME!

Chapter Six

Stumbling

Brooke couldn't see where she was going, stumbling as she tried walked down the street. _Is this the right street to my house? Ugh! She stopped, holding her head in her hands, using her thumbs to push on her temples. __This pain is unbearable! Why won't it just go away!? She continued to walk down the street to her home, holding onto the what ever she could find to keep her balance. __I can't take this pain! She sat down against a wooden fence. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her face in her legs. The palms of her hands were still pushing on her head, trying to squeeze out the pain. __I have to make it home or else I might not make it though the night. She stood up, nearly falling over as she did. She tried to grab onto the fence but her hand slid down the side of it, putting tons of splinters into it. "Oww!" She looked at her hand. She couldn't see clearly enough to make out what was dripping down her arm. She used her other hand to wipe of some of the substance onto her index finger and licked it. "Blood…" She continued to slowly stumble down the street. She reached the end of a block and stopped at the intersection of four empty streets. __Which way do I go? Straight…no wait…right…or is it left? Am I even going the right way? Brooke you stupid! You don't even know the way to your own house! It's left… She looked across the street warily; the buildings were swaying. She looked down at the ground; the cracks in the sidewalk were moving also. __This is nuts! I need energy and I need it fast. But if I transform back into Sailor Chaos, I won't have any energy left to move! What am I going to do? _

_Just walk to your house. I know you'll make it. I'll protect you. Sailor Chaos said to Brooke in her mind.__ _

_How? Brooke asked her other self. __I can't even see where I'm going. Brooke sighed and started slowly across the street. Step by step, Brooke was growing weaker and weaker. She was losing her sense of hearing and vision. She swayed as she slowly walked across the street. __Halfway there…I can do this. _

"Brooke! Watch out!" Jason screamed. 

A car was zooming down the street but Brooke didn't notice. She finally saw the bright headlights from the corner of her eyes and turned herself to see the car. "AHH!" she shrieked. 

"BROOKE!" Jason ran as fast as he could, diving for Brooke. She fell to the ground, Jason falling right next to her. The car just barely missed both of them. "Are you alright?" Jason asked, lifting his head to look over at Brooke. 

She put her hands on her head again lifting it slightly and putting it back on the ground. "Oh, my head." Brooke groaned. 

"Let me take a look at it." Jason gently removed her hands from her head, lifting it slightly. He stroked through her hair softly, feeling something wet. He lifted his hands away, seeing blood on them. "You have a cut on the back of your head." 

"Oh…" Brooke said blankly, and then fainted. 

* * * * * 

"Ohh…" Brooke groaned. She finally regained consciousness. She sat up in bed, slightly opening her eyes to look around the room she was in. _Where am I? What happened? The room was a complete disaster; clothes were spread all over the floor and hanging out the dresser, old sandwiches were on the nightstand, papers were spread all over the desk, you could barely see the carpet…if there was any at all. __Well I can tell I'm not at my house, that's for sure. Ahh! Pain returned to Brooke's head. She leaned forward, using the palms of her hands once again to try to pressure out the pain. _

Loud snoring came from another room. Brooke slowly stood up, holding onto the nightstand for balance. She grabbed onto anything to hold herself up since her energy wasn't fully restored yet. She inched through the messy room, reaching the door and opening it quietly, looking out into the other room. It wasn't much cleaner than the one she was in now. She glanced around, trying to pinpoint where the snoring was coming from. She walked into the room, holding onto the door as she did. She closed the door quietly behind her, taking a step away from the door. She swayed a bit, but she caught her balance. She tiptoed through the room over toward the couch. She sat herself quietly on the floor next to it, looking at Jason as she did. _He's so cute when he's sleeping…sure does snore loud enough! She giggled quietly. __I must have fainted and he brought me here, since he doesn't know where I live. What a sweetie…She brushed a stand of hair out of his eyes. __The only problem when he's sleeping is that I can't see his beautiful eyes. She sighed. Jason breathed in, turning onto his other side away from her, still snoring loudly. She got up, looking down at him. She turning herself and walked away from the couch. _

"Brooke…no, don't. Watch out." Jason mumbled in his sleep. Brooke turned to look at him, then continued to walk back toward his bedroom. She opened the door, looking around for her shoes. She couldn't find them anywhere in the mess, so she just gave up and exited the room again. She walked into the kitchen, looking for food to help replenish the energy she needed to get home.She found a bag of fresh apples on the counter. She ripped the bag open, taking the two biggest, juiciest red apples. She began to eat one as she walked across the apartment toward the front door. She slowly opened the door so it wouldn't disturb Jason. The door made a small squeak, making her look quickly at him to see if he woke up. He lied still on the couch, still snoring loudly. _What am I so worried about? His snoring is louder than a rock concert. Brooke opened the door the rest of the way, walking out of the apartment. She closed the door quietly behind her. _

Jason yawned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Who's there?" 

* * * * * 

Brooke slowly walked down the busy street in her torn dress, gnawing on an apple. The other apple was in her other hand. People stared at her and gave her strange looks as she passed them. She didn't pay any attention to anyone though; she was too busy in her dream world. She was also trying to figure out what happened the night before. _Let me think. I remember that one guy stealing my energy…then Jason showed up and saved me. Haruka actually stepped in too. Hmm…I thought she didn't like me. Oh well, back to what I was doing. What was I doing? She stopped, looking around the area. She took another bite into her apple then started walking again. __OK, so then what happened? Jason carried me out of the restaurant; then I told him to sit me down. That's when I ran off and he came chasing after me. Brooke's memory was replying everything that had happened in her mind. __Ok, then I hid in the bushes and turned into Sailor Chaos. But how was I able to do that with almost all my energy stolen? I must have absorbed some of Jason's energy. But that's not possible. He was running pretty fast after me. Hmm…She barely missed tripping over a small little boy. _

"Hey lady! Watch where you're going!" He said rudely to her. 

"Oh, sorry." Brooke continued on her way home. The boy looked strangely at her. 

* * * * * 

"Have you guys heard anything from Brooke today?" Usagi looked at everyone with worried eyes. Everyone was gathered at Rei's temple to discuss the event that happened the night before. They all shook their heads. 

"I wonder if she got home okay." Rei said. 

"I tried calling her earlier but her dad said she hasn't been home all night." Usagi sat down on the steps. 

"I think the Dark Kingdom may be after her." Luna said. "She could be in some real danger." 

"How do we know she isn't the danger?" Haruka spoke up. "She could have been the one who brought back the Dark Kingdom and they are using her to get to us." 

"You worry too much, Haruka." Michiru joked. "I'm sure she's a good kid." 

"Then why is it that every time we are around her we feel something evil?" Haruka argued. "She must have something in her that we can't see." 

"I think we all need to just calm down and get to know Brooke better." Mamoru jumped in. 

"Michiru-mama and Usagi are right," Hotaru commented. "Remember how you thought I was evil? I'm sure if she does have evil in her heart she has good in it too." 

"I don't know you guys," Rei said. "I have to agree with Haruka on this one. It seems like every time we are around or near Brooke something bad happens." 

"We need to find out more about Brooke before we jump to conclusions," Usagi stood up. "Besides, you guys have only been around her two times. I've been around her four times, and those two times that all of you weren't there nothing went wrong." 

"Well said Usagi," Michiru said. 

"Yeah, it's like you actually have your brain turned on today." Rei complimented. 

* * * * * 

Brooke walked into her house though the back door in her kitchen, just finishing the second apple. She threw away the core than ran upstairs to her room, closing her door behind her. She walked into her bathroom, rummaging through her medicine cabinet. _Where are they? I know they are here. Oh! Here they are! She grabbed an orange tube with blue pills in it. She opened the top, taking out one of the pills. She grabbed a class of her sink and filled it with water. She put the pill in her mouth, using the water to wash it down. __Much better! Brooke started to jump up and down, running around her room. By taking the pill, her energy boosted instantly. Brooke's father knocked on her bedroom door. _

"Brooke? Are you home now?" 

"Yeah Dad, I'm here." She hurried to hide her pills in a stash of make-up. 

Her father walked into her room. "Where are you?" 

"In the bathroom Dad." He walked into her bathroom glaring at her. 

"Where on earth have you been all night? I was worried sick and you know that your curfew is at twelve." 

"I know Dad. When I was coming home from dinner I fainted so my friend took me to their house since they didn't know where I lived." 

"Well alright," her dad said sympathetically. "Just next time, call me." 

"Alright Dad." She hugged her father and he left the room. 

_Boy, that was a close one. If he had known I went to a GUY'S house he would have killed me! _


	7. Encounter

I decided that I guess I

I decided that I guess I'll update this story. I'm kind of stuck on writers block for this story, so I'm working on another story in the meantime. (What a great way to get off writers block. \ ) Anyway, remember to review as always, whether its good or bad. I dont really care, I just want to know that you read it and I want to know what you think of it. Enjoy! ~Kakyuu Hime

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and anything associated to it is not mine. Sailor Chaos, Jason, and other soon to be characters are mine and mine alone. 

Chapter Seven 

Encounter

"You failed me Kunzite," Queen Metalia said irritably. "You know how much I hate failures." 

"Yes, my Queen." Kunzite was bowed down before Queen Metalia. He had just told her of his miserable failure to capture Sailor Chaos. She never took lightly to failures. She always had a habit of destroying any wretched thing that had failed a mission. 

"But…" She continued, "I will give you another chance. After all, this was only your first mission in a very long time." 

"Thank you my Queen." Kunzite said, surprised. 

"Now leave my sight before I change my mind." 

Kunzite slipped out quickly. _This is just great! I failed my first mission, causing Queen Metalia to get upset. I'll just have to try harder to achieve our goal. But what could I do to capture Sailor Chaos? I had no idea she was as strong as she proved to be. _

"Looks like you're in it deep," said a familiar voice. 

"Jadeite, why do you have to be so juvenile?" Kunzite replied. 

"Maybe if you could actually do your job right I wouldn't have to be." A man with short blond hair and blue eyes stepped out from the shadows. He was slightly shorter than Kunzite, and had an obsession with thinking he was better than everyone else. 

"It's been a while since I actually had to do any work," Kunzite sneered. 

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Jadeite snapped back. 

"I haven't seen you done any work. And besides, it was my first mission and Queen Metalia said it was merely a trial. I did well enough to continue on our mission." 

"Ha! I'll be laughing when you fail miserably again and Queen Metalia zaps you into a bunch of worthless dust." He left the room laughing at his thought. 

_Idiot Jadeite, I'll show him. Kunzite stomped off. _

* * * * * 

"Dad! I'm going shopping!" Brooke called as she ran downstairs toward the door, pulling on her jacket. 

"Oh no you don't!" Her dad called back in a somewhat angry tone. She stopped in the middle of the staircase, wondering why he said that. 

"Why not?" She asked innocently. 

Her dad came out of his room and stood next to the stair post. "Because you were gone all night and you didn't bother telling me where you were. I don't want that happening again." 

"I promise I won't do it again, Dad. Trust me. Besides, I wouldn't do anything like that just to defy you. I already told you that on my way home I fainted and one of my friend's took me back to their house because he didn't know where I…" 

"He?" Her dad's face turned bright red with anger. "Did you say he?" 

"Umm…no Dad, that was a mistake, I was thinking…" 

"You said he! A GUY took you to his house?! Who knows what he did do you Brooke! He could have…" 

"Dad! I went on a date with a guy, but the person who took me to her house was a GIRL." She tried to lie. She knew if her dad did know the truth she wouldn't be able to step foot out of her house ever again.Her dad stood there furiously watching her. She stood on a stair, staring up at him with her big, blue, innocent looking eyes. He narrowed his eyes on her. She started to sweat. _Oh man, I hope this works. _

"Well…" he finally started to say, "… I believe you. But please, as soon as you recover from your faint, be sure to call me. You got me?" 

"Yes Dad." 

"Now go and have some fun shopping." 

Brooke ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug. She turned, ran down the stairs and out the door. 

* * * * * 

Jason was walking down the busy street that Brooke had previously walked down earlier that day. He was thinking of her, of course, wondering why she had left without saying anything to him. _Maybe she did say something to me but I was snoring too loud. Yeah, that's it…I hope. __Man, I wish I knew where she lived so I could go and check up on her. I don't even know her phone number! He continued to walk unconsciously down the street. He bumped into a man casually wearing blue jeans and a tee shirt that was window-shopping, nearly knocking him over. Jason grabbed him before he fell. "Oops, excuse me," Jason apologized as he helped the man up. _

Kunzite looked up, smiling. _Ah, he has quite a bit of energy. "Oh, it's all right." Kunzite firmly griped onto Jason so that he couldn't pull his wrist away. He narrowed his eyes, and a flash of bright light surrounded the two men. He transformed into his usual blue general's suit. _

"Hey, what are you… AHH!!" Jason's energy was being absorbed out of him. 

* * * * * 

_What was that I felt? Brooke was only two blocks away from where Jason was being attacked. __I think someone's energy is being stolen. Better go check it out. She ran into an ally where no one could see her. _

"CHAOS ENRAPTURE POWER MAKE-UP!" 

* * * * * 

Jason kicked Kunzite in the stomach to get him away. Kunzite fell to his knees from the blow. 

"Why you little…" He held onto his stomach. Everyone in the surrounding area ran away in fear. Jason stood there ready to fight. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jason demanded. Kunzite stood up, glaring at Jason. 

"All I want is your energy." 

"You're not going to take anyone's energy!" Sailor Chaos shouted from behind. 

"So you show up at last, Sailor Chaos." Kunzite snickered. "I have big plans for you." 

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Chaos showed no emotion. 

_Her appearance…her voice…she seems so familiar. Who is this girl? Jason stared at Sailor Chaos as she and Kunzite conversed. _

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Kunzite laughed. 

"Not before I destroy you!" Sailor Chaos stepped up, aiming her orbed-staff at Kunzite. 

Kunzite grabbed hold of Jason and used him as his shield. "Don't even think about it or he'll be the one to pay." 

_Jason… "Let go of him at once! This fight is between you and me." Sailor Chaos demanded. _

"Not unless you come with me." Kunzite sneered. 

"Huh?" Sailor Chaos said, confused. 

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is come with me to the Dark Kingdom, and in return, your friend here will be spared." 

"I won't let you hurt Jason." Sailor Chaos said. "And I'm not going anywhere with you." 

_How did she know my name? Jason thought as he watched her carefully. _

Kunzite held tightly onto Jason. Suddenly, a bright light was coming from Jason to Kunzite. Jason shrieked in pain. 

"Stop!" Sailor Chaos demanded. Kunzite started to laugh uncontrollably. She wanted to attack him but there was no way of doing so without hurting Jason. Jason kicked Kunzite in the stomach once again, causing him to fall down completely. Jason fell over onto the hard concrete. 

_Now is the only time to strike. "CHAOS DEVASTATION ORB!" A bright beam of light came out of the orb, hitting Kunzite in the stomach. _

"AHH!" Kunzite screamed in pain, but yet the attack was not strong enough to completely destroy him. He barely managed to stand on his two feet. He leaned against a wall to help balance himself. "Don't think this will be the last time you will see me Sailor Chaos. I will be back, and you won't be so lucky next time." Kunzite disappeared. 

Sailor Chaos ran over to Jason, kneeling beside him. She held him in her arms. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm alright, just a little tired." Jason smiled. _Her eyes…they almost look like Brooke's. I wonder if… _

"You should return home and rest. Do you think you will be able to make it there alone?" Sailor Chaos' voice was soothing and peaceful. Jason tried to stand, but almost fell over in the attempt. Sailor Chaos let him lean against her. She was also weak from her attack. She reached into a small bag that she was carrying on her waist. She pulled out one of the small, blue energy pills, placing it in his hand. "I was going to save this for me, but I think you need it more than I do." 

"No, I can't take this, I…" He nearly fell over again but Sailor Chaos caught him. 

"Take it…I have plenty more. I must go." Sailor Chaos ran off. Jason watched her as she ran in the distance. He glanced down at the pill curiously. He popped it into his mouth, swallowing it quickly. He felt like he had the strength of ten men. _Who was that girl? _


	8. Anima

Well there 

Well there's not much to say. This chapter is really short so I think I'll post the next chapter also. Be sure to **review**, as always. ~Kakyuu Hime

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko and is own by a whole bunch of other companies. The only characters that are in this fic that are of my creation is Brooke Ki, Sailor Chaos (my version of course), and Jason Waver. 

Chapter Eight

Anima

Brooke came in through the back door that led to her kitchen. She looked around, seeing that no one was home. She ran upstairs, saturated in sweat. She went into her bathroom, looking around desperately for the orange bottle that contained the special blue pill. She found the bottle, opening it. _Oh my goodness… There was only one pill left. __Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? They don't sell these in Japan…the only way I could get more is if I ordered them from the U.S. and that might take a long time. She put the pill back, deciding to save it for an emergency only. She pulled herself slowly to her feet, walking down the stairs into a home office room. There was a big, oak desk with a black fax machine, telephone, copy machine, and a computer on it. She walked over to the desk, turning on the computer. She sat herself down in a big, black, leather swivel chair as she waited for the computer to start. After the computer was done loading, she logged onto the Internet, going to an American prescription drug website. She typed in her name and a long list of prescriptions popped up. She scrolled down the list, trying to find the drug she needed to help keep her strength up. __Here it is! Anima: a small blue pill that contains many different chemical compounds to help boost a fallen person's strength a few seconds after the pill is taken orally. She clicked on the "order" button. __Eight hundred and fifty dollars for ten pills!? How on earth am I supposed to get that kind of money!? I don't think it ever cost that much before. But of course I always got my pills from…I don't know who really. _

"Ugh, not again!" Brooke clasped her hand on her head as a sharp pain came to it. She got up, stumbling toward the kitchen. She opened the cupboards to see what food she had. She pulled out five bananas, gobbling them up in five minutes. She felt slightly better, but she would have to digest the fruit before she gains some energy back. She walked back into the office room and sat down in the chair once again. She stared at the screen. "How am I going to get enough money for those?" Brooke sighed softly to herself. "How did I get them before? I don't remember –" 

A knock came from the front door. _I wonder who that could be. Brooke got up from her seat and walked to the front door. She looked through the door peep, seeing Jason standing there. __Oh my gosh! How does he know where I live? I never told him…at least I don't think I did. Well now I know he took the pill. I guess I'll answer it. She slowly opened the door, peeping out. "Yes?" she said, trying to pretend she didn't know who she was talking to. _

"Brooke?" Jason said, unsure if it was her or not. She opened the door more. 

"Jason, what are you doing here?" she said with a bit of surprise in her voice. 

"I'm glad you made it home alright." Jason said in a very sincere voice. _Geeze Louise, she lives in a mansion! She probably thinks I live in a dump. _

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." Brooke said, leaning against the door. "I faint a lot here and there. It's some kind of illness I have that makes me do it." 

"That's okay, I'm just glad you are alright now." Jason smiled, touching her cheek gently. 

Brooke fell back, causing the door to slam into the wall. "Oh my gosh…" She turned around, walking inside to see what she had done to the wall. She closed the door slightly, seeing a huge dent in it. "Oh my gosh…my dad is gonna kill me!" 

Jason walked in uninvited to see the damage. "Oh…that's not good. I'll pay for it." 

"Oh no, I was the one who did it." Brooke said, staring at the dent. Brooke walked over to the wall, leaning her head against it. Then she started to bang her head into the wall. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jason shouted, pulling her back away from the wall. "If you do that then you'll have another dent in the wall and one in your head." 

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, her voice quivering. "Today hasn't been my day at all." 

"Well mine hasn't been too great either. My day has been very interesting. I mean, it's not everyday that a monster attacks you and zaps the energy out of your body and a beautiful girl shows up to save you." 

"Huh?" Brooke raised a brow. 

"Umm…nothing." Jason's face turned red. Brooke giggled slightly. "What?" he asked, confused. 

"A monster? And a beautiful girl…okay Jason, I think you need some rest." Brooke tried to pretend that she knew nothing of the matter. 

"Well it's true…" Jason said quietly. 

Brooke sighed. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable." 

"Thanks," Jason smiled. Brooke led Jason into her living room, where Jason placed himself comfortably on the couch. Brooke looked down at him. 

"I got to do something real fast. I'll be back in a minute." 

"Okay." Jason replied. 

Brooke walked back into the office room. Jason looked around the large living room. He stood up to look at all the pictures on the side tables and walls. He saw a picture of Brooke when she was only a small child. _Aww, how cute. Jason snickered. _

In the other room, Brooke printed out the information about Anima, folding the paper and sticking it in her pocket. She turned off the computer and walked into the kitchen. _Hmm…I need something more to eat. Brooke found some very big, red apples and took two. She walked back into the living room to see Jason looking at all her baby pictures. _

"Aww come on!" Brooke muttered. 

Jason laughed. "Aww, you were so cute when you were small." 

"No…no I wasn't." She shook her head, biting into one of the apples. 

"Fine, but I think you were." He winked. 

"Think fast." She threw the other apple at him, who just barely managed to catch it. She went over to the couch and sat herself down. She took another hungry bite into her apple. 

"Well aren't you just the nutritionist?" He joked. 

"Well excuse me for actually wanting food that has a fair amount of energy and health in it." 

"Nice house." He sat on the couch next to her. 

"Heh…I'd rather live in the small apartment we use to live in back in California." 

"Small apartment?" He was shocked. 

"Yeah, but let's not get into that. Hey, by the way, how did you find out where I lived anyway?" She asked curiously. 

"A little birdy told me." He snickered. 

"Oh give me a break." She rolled her eyes. 

"Well…I pretty much went to every house in this neighborhood and knocked on every door to find you." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Yep, that's what I did." He smiled. 

"Well why did you come over?" 

"To make sure you got home okay. I woke up this morning and I couldn't find you anywhere." 

Brooke heard something in the distance. She looked around the room in curiosity. She listened very contently. 

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. 

Her eyes widened. "My dad's home. We have to get out of here…" She jumped to her feet, grabbed onto Jason's wrist and pulled him toward the door. She opened the door, shoving Jason out first. She then stepped out and closed the door quietly just as her dad came in through the kitchen door. 

"Anyone home?" Brooke's dad asked from the kitchen. 


	9. Author's note

Just a little author's note.  
  
I have a received a complaint about senshi being stronger than Sailor Moon. Yes I realize that Naoko created Sailor Moon as the ultimate senshi. Please realize that I know this. I was going to tell you all something but then it would ruin the end of the story. So please don't be mad at me for creating a senshi stronger than Sailor Moon because. well. you'll see. Right now I'm not going to be posting any more chapters until I thoroughly edit what I have now. I started this fanfic over a year ago, and it was the very first fanfic I have ever created. I feel I need to be a little more descriptive because right now it's all basically dialogue. So.while continuing to write Innocence Ruined I will be editing this story. Once I get the first eight chapters revised, I will upload the revised chapters. You might want to read them again because some things may change, some things may stay the same. At this moment I'm not sure. So, all I can say right now is though I give the impression that Sailor Chaos is the strongest senshi, you can continue to believe that Sailor Moon is truly the strongest senshi. Okie doke?  
  
~Kakyuu Hime 


End file.
